We Got Married
by Rainy Jung
Summary: (DISCONTINUE) Changmin-ah, kita nikah yuk" Yunho melamarnya tapi Changmin harus memutuskan Yunho! Lalu bagaimana cara Yunho dan Changmin memperjuangkan hubungan mereka? HOMIN! New Fanfict! boyxboy HOxMIN! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"Jung Michun Present"

An Alternative Universe

"WE GOT MARRIED"

A Romance _anget-anget_ story

Chaptered 1 of ?

Changmin | Yunho

HOMIN! Changmin!boy Yunho!boy and Other GS!

Rate : T aman

Desclaimer : karakter di dalam milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ide cerita milik saya sendiri yang entah datang dari mana.

Warning: gaya bahasa informal banget, tapi bisa berubah sesuai kehendak kkk~ ini HOMIN! YUNHO! CHANGMIN! BoyxBoy. DLDR

WE GOT MARRIED

"TUK"

"TUK"

"TUK"

Pria muda berkacamata itu beberapa kali mengetukan penanya ke meja, matanya fokus menatap laptop yang menampilkan deretan-deretan kalimat yang membingungkan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam pendeknya kemudian melepaskan kaca mata tersebut, ia meraih cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"benar-benar menyulitkan" keluhnya sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke space meja yang kosong.

Sejurus kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar tombol password pintu apartemennya berbunyi, ada yang menekannya dari luar. _Pasti orang itu_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya yang sedikit gelap dan melihat pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berjas yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

"mau ngapain?" tanyanya malas.

"eh, ada Changmin" pria itu sedikit tersentak dengan keberadaan sang pemilik apartemen yang keadaannya... yeah, tubuh kucel yang dibalut kaos oblong longgar dan boxer hitam sebatas lutut, ditambah rambut acak-acakan dengan mata sudah berkantung hitam.

Pria dewasa itu sedikit melengo kemudian mengangkat kotak persegi panjang bertuliskan "Pizza" di atasnya.

"Makan malam" ucap pria dewasa itu sambil tersenyum.

"maksudku ngapain Yunho hyung kesini?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengikuti pria berpizza itu ke dapur.

"makan malam, mau apa lagi?" ucap Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas "kan bisa makan di rumahmu sendiri? Ngapain disini?"

"pengen makan bareng. Emangnya ga boleh makan bareng pacar sendiri?" tanya Yunho sok polos.

Changmin menghela napas, ia mengambil cangkir di rak berniat membuat kopi lagi, "kan udah aku bilang, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk buat selesain tugas akhirku buat ujian nanti. Aku ga bisa nemenin hyung terus"

Yunho menatap cangkir berisi cairan hitam di tangan Changmin "belum makan, ya?" tanyanya.

"hyuungg~" Changmin greget juga dengan Yunho yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baru ia akan mengangkat cangkir kopi untuk ia minum, Yunho sudah merebutnya digantikan dengan sebox pizza di tangan Changmin.

"makan ini. Ngerjain tugas mulu, nanti kalau kamu ga bisa ujian gara-gara sakit, gimana?" ucap Yunho kemudian menyeruput kopi dengan uap yang masih mengepul dan hampir membakar lidahnya, "kok panas?" sambar Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan bengong "kan emang baru aja dibikin. Hyung liat sendiri 'kan aku baru bikin kopi, terus juga tadi mau aku tiupin dulu, hyung"

"aaah..." Yunho pergi meninggalkan dapur itu sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya agar kembali dingin.

Changmin menatap punggung Yunho sambil tersenyum geli, _ada-ada saja orang itu._

Kemudian ia menatap box pizza yang masih terisi penuh, benar saja ia belum makan sama sekali, dan baru terasa lapar karena melihat makanan di hadapannya. Semua itu gara-gara tugas akhir yang menyebalkan. Ia mengambil sepotong pizza dan melahapnya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang sepertinya sekarang ada di kamarnya.

*WE GOT MARRIED*

"kamarmu gelap banget sih, Min" ujar Yunho ketika melihat Changmin yang mulutnya penuh dengan pizza baru kembali dari dapur. Changmin memperhatikan kamarnya yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu belajar dan laptop yang ada di atas meja.

"aku tahu kamu lagi nyari wangsit buat ngerjain tugas, tapi ga usah gelap-gelapan kaya di goa juga. Ga baik buat mata kamu tahu"

Yunho menekan tombol lampu kemudian duduk di atas kasur. Changmin hanya menatap malas kelakuan Yunho, lalu ia kembali mematikan lampunya dan kamar kembali gelap seperti semula. Apa yang salah? Ia lebih suka seperti ini, membantunya untuk lebih fokus. Yunho hanya menghela napas melihat Changmin yang kembali menyibukan diri dengan laptopnya.

 _Cekrek_

Changmin kaget setengah mati, ia kira ada kilat atau geledek atau petir di malam cerah begini. Ia menengok kebelakang, menatap ganas Yunho yang tengah berdiri di samping tombol lampu sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"HYUNG! Kau mengagetkan ku!"

"lebih baik begini Min. Siapa tahu kepalamu juga ikutan bercahaya seperti lampu, hehehe" ucapnya ringan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

"terserah kau sajalah!" jawab Changmin ketus lalu kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar, mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam dan celana training yang pastinya milik Changmin.

Ia berdiri di belakang kursi Changmin dan mendekatkan kepalanya, ia membaca beberapa paragraf di sana dan berkomentar "bagus" sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Changmin berbalik kaget dengan mata melotot, "hyung! Tidak bisa 'kah kau berhenti mengagetkanku?!"

Yunho menatap Changmin heran, "kau ini sedang mengerjakan tugas apa melamun sih? Kok kaget mulu?"

"aku sedang berpikir, tahu?! Pergi sana!" ujarnya sambil mendorong Yunho menjauh.

"ya sudah" ucap Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur milik Changmin.

"ARRGGHH"

Baru beberapa detik Yunho memejamkan matanya dan hampir terlelap, ia terhenyak kaget mendengar raungan di hadapannya. Ia langsung bangun berdiri menatap khawatir Changmin yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"kenapa Min?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Changmin memutar kursinya dan menatap Yunho, "aku pusing hyuuuuung... ini sulit sekali" ujarnya manja.

Yunho melengo melihat pemandangan itu, seorang jenius Shim Changmin kesulitan mengerjakan tugas? Yunho pun kembali mendudukan dirinya di kasur, _bikin kaget saja._

"tidur dulu, sini. Itu bisa di kerjakan besok" perintah Yunho lembut sambil menepuk sampingnya yang kosong.

Changmin kembali berbalik mengacuhkan perintah Yunho. "kenapa sih dosen kolot itu harus memberikan judul yang sulit ini kepadaku?!" ucap Changmin sambil menangkup wajahnya.

"itu karena dosenmu tahu potensi yang kamu miliki dan ia yakin kamu bisa mengerjakannya" jawab Yunho menyemangati.

"itu kan ga adil!"

"tentu adil, kamu 'kan sudah terlahir jenius. Masa ngerjain tugas yang cetek sih" kembali timpal Yunho.

"nyebelin banget sih! Tetap saja hyung.. masalahnya judul yang aku dapet itu ga masuk akal banget. Masa aku disuruh nulis Pengaruh Kasus Saefool Jamilah terhadap Psikologis Anak-Anak diatas Umur? Kan' ga nyambung sama jurusan aku ya hyung"

 _Eh, kok Changmin jadi ngelantur gitu ya._ Yunho menatapnya takut. "Min mending tidur, dari pada kamu jadi nulis yang engga-engga"

"hyung, aku mau ngerjain tugas. Ga mau disuruh tidur" sambar Changmin.

Yunho menghela napas. _Dilihat-lihat, kasihan juga sih anak ini. Sifatnya terlalu perfectsionis jadi harus bener mulu._

"Changmin-ah.. bobo yuk"

"Min-ah..."

"Chwang-ah..."

"bebebku, sayangku.."

"Chagiya.."

"Honeey.."

"Yeobo..."

"HYUNG!"

Yunho tersentak. "berhenti bersuara atau kau aku keluarkan dari kamar ini! Dan berhenti mengeluarkan panggilan-panggilan menjijikan itu!"

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Yunho benar-benar diam. Changmin mematikan laptopnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan melihat Yunho yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

 _Ini kan hari Sabtu, kenapa Yunho-hyung pulang selarut ini? Dan hyung juga terlihat sangat lelah, apa yang dia kerjakan ya?_ Changmin mematikan lampu kamarnya dan kemudian berbaring di samping Yunho. Ia merapikan selimut mereka dan ikut terlelap menyusul Yunho.

*WE GOT MARRIED*

Yunho terbangun karena mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi keyboard yang ditekan di sampingnya, ia juga dapat menghirup aroma kopi pagi yang khas.

"itu kopi buat kamu hyung" ucap Changmin yang sedang bersandar di kepala kasur dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Yunho menatap kopi itu.

"hangat kok, ga panas" kembali ujar Changmin.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya dan meraih cangkir kopi itu. _ah, iya. Samalam 'kan aku tidur di sini._

"Changmin-ah" panggil Yunho setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan cangkir kopi ke tempatnya semula.

"apa?"

"hari ini 'kan hari Minggu"

"ya emang hari Minggu hyung.." timpal Changmin dengan cepat.

"aku belum selesai ngomong"

"hhnn"

"kita jalan-jalan yuk" ajak Yunho. Sebenarnya sih dari kemarin Yunho sudah merencanakan acara hari ini. Walaupun kemarin hari Sabtu, ia tetap pulang malam untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Changmin. Yunho tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Changmin karena kejutannya. Apakah Changmin akan menangis haru, kemudian memelukanya kemudian menciumnya kemudian—

"ga mau"

—menolaknya.

"ye?" seketika Yunho bengong dan senyum yang menggelikan itu hilang.

"kenapa? Ini 'kan hari Minggu" heran Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"karena ini hari Minggu, aku mau fokus mengerjakan tugas"

Yunho terlihat sebal diduakan dengan tugas menyebalkan itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian meminum kopinya. "dasar Changmin, ga pernah ada manis-manisnya sama hyung" gumamnya pelan.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gumaman Yunho, ia pun bangkit menaruh laptop di atas meja kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di tangan Yunho. Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar tanpa sepatah katapun, membuat Yunho heran dengan tingkah Changmin yang serba tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin datang dengan cangkir kopi yang sama dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. Lalu Changmin duduk di depan mejanya dan kembali menatap laptopnya itu.

Yunho menatap Changmin dan cangkir kopi secara bergantian, _ada apa sih sama Changmin?_

Ia pun menyeruput kopinya dan diam beberapa saat, ada yang aneh dengan kopinya, sedetik kemudian Yunho terbatuk kemudian menatap horror ke arah Changmin.

"Changmin-ah.. uhuk.. apa yang sudah kamu lakukan ke kopi hyung?" tanya Yunho horror.

"tadi kata hyung ga ada manis-manisnya, ya udah aku tambahin gula" jawab Changmin dengan santai.

Yunho semakin melebarkan mata dengan mulut terbuka.

Changmin berbalik menatap Yunho dengan heran, "padahal hyung, menurutku kopinya udah manis. Kok hyung minta tambah gula?" tanya Changmin polos.

 _Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya Changmin sedang mengerjaiku atau bukan sih?_ _semalam minum kopi panas, sekarang kopi super manis yang nyelekit, ya Gustii._ Batin Yunho

Yunho menghela napas kemudian berkata "hyung benar-benar akan diabetes Min, ini terlalu manis"

"cih.. gombal murahan" ejek Changmin mengingat dulu Yunho sering menggombalinya dengan kata-kata _manis_ dan _diabetes_. Kan alay.

Kini Yunho sesak napas karena sikap Changmin, _HYUNG_ _BUKAN LAGI NGEGOMBAL CHANGMIN! SAKING MANISNYA, MALAH JADI LEBIH BERBAHAYA DARI KOPI SIANIDA!_ Kembali batin Yunho merana. Yunho mengusap dada untuk menenangkan dirinya, mungkin saat ini Changmin benar-benar sulit untuk berpikir karena tugas itu.

Berhasil menenangkan diri, Yunho bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di belakang kursi Changmin.

"Changmin-ah"

"hmm?"

"hyung mau bilang sesuatu" ujar Yunho pelan. Terdengar nada serius di dalamnya, membuat perhatian Changmin sedikit tertarik. "apa?"

"karena hari ini ga mungkin pergi buat jalan-jalan..." _yah gagal deh ngasih kejutannya._

Kalau sudah ditolak begitu memang bakal sulit mengajaknya. Apalagi Changmin tipe keras kepala yang tidak bisa dipaksa dan Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing semua itu, ia sudah hapal seperti apa Changmin.

"aku mau ngomong langsung di sini aja" lanjut Yunho.

Changmin terkesiap dengan perlakuan Yunho yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Yunho terdiam sesaat membiarkan Changmin merasakan detak jantungnya.

Changmin pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menunggu kalimat Yunho selanjutnya.

"kita nikah yuk"

END or TBC?

*annyeonghaseo... mbak-mbak, teteh-teteh, ibu-ibu, kakak-kakak sekalian...

Fanfic ini mungkin sebagai debut (atau comeback) saya di sini hehe.

Sempet hiatus panjang, dan sekarang kambek dengan fanfic dan penname baru muhahaha. Panggil aja saya cun atau ncun, karena sehari-hari juga suka dipanggil begitu sama temen-temen.

Yah, sukur-sukur ada yang ngenalin saya siapa dulunya, kalo ga ada yang inget juga ga apa-apa hahaha.

Tadinya ga mau publish sekarang-sekarang, karena takut mabok terus hiatus lagi wks. Tapi gara-gara photo-photo shilla duty free kamvret yang isinya enghh semua, jiwa perHOMINan gue membara lagi #alay

Tapi serius, disaat gue hampir melupakan mereka, SDF datang dengan kekamvretan mereka yang engh~ hahahaaaa

Ya sudah, supaya makin semangat dan ffnya cepet dilanjut, silahkan isi kolom komentar untuk saran dan kritiknya, Terima Kasih :*

Paii paii

*OMAKE*

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa cangkir kopi milik Yunho.

"apa-apaan sih orang itu? Kopi manis gini dibilang ga ada manis-manisnya" grutu Changmin dengan kesal.

"emang dia pikir aku ga bisa apa bikin kopi"

Changmin membuka tempat gula dan menambahkan satu sendok gula ke dalam cangkir kopi.

"masih pahit ga ya? Tambah lagi deh, biar kerasa manisnya!" ucapnya greget sambil menuangkan dua sendok gula lagi ke dalam cangkir.

Tiba-tiba telepon apartemennya berbunyi, Changmin pun bergegas mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseo" sapa Changmin dengan sopan.

"..."

"nde, ini dengan saya sendiri"

"..."

"nde? Tagihan air? Tagihan air apa? Saya sudah melunasinya kemarin pak" ujar Changmin sabar.

"..."

"nih ya pak, saya tidak peduli! Yang jelas saya sudah melunasinya, oke?" geram Changmin kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Changmin mengurut pelipisnya yang sakit. "tagihan air apaan sih! Udah dibayar juga! Dasar kakek tua!" Changmin pun kembali ke dapur dengan raut kesal. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia melihat cangkir kopi Yunho yang sempat terbengkalai. _Duh, tadi udah di tambah gula apa belum ya? Duh, kepalaku jadi pusing begini sih. Ah sudahlah, tambah gula lagi deh biar manis._ Dan Changmin pun menambahkan beberapa sendok gula lagi ke dalam cangkir milik Yunho.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jung Michun Present"

An Alternative Universe

WE GOT MARRIED

A Romance story

Chaptered: 2 of ?

Changmin | Yunho

Heechul, Hangeng as Changmin's parent

Shim Sooyeon, Shim Jiyeon as Changmin's sister

Others

Rate : T

Desclaimer : karakter di dalam milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ide cerita milik saya sendiri yang entah datang dari mana.

Warning: TYPO! Alur absurd! HOMIN! BoyxBoy. Changmin!boy Yunho!boy and GENDERSWITCH for Eomma! DLDR

"WE GOT MARRIED"

" _kita nikah yuk"_

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar apartemen Changmin. Changmin berdiam diri menatap layar laptop, gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi terdengar sayup-sayup olehnya.

" _kita nikah yuk"_

Kalimat singkat yang 30 menit lalu terlontar dari bibir seorang pria pemilik hatinya terus terngiang dalam benak Changmin.

Ia tersadar dari lamunan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan Yunho yang berbalut handuk putih di pinggang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Changmin.

Changmin hanya terdiam kemudian menggeleng. _Orang ini baru saja melamarku, tapi apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma dan abeoji?_

Changmin menghela napas, tiga tahun mungkin lebih ia berpacaran dengan Yunho tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga masing-masing. Sering Changmin berpikiran untuk mengenalkan Yunho sebagai kekasihnya kepada orang tuanya, tapi ia tidak pernah yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan menerima hubungan mereka. Changmin pun sudah tidak mau ambil pusing tentang semua itu, ini masalah hatinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya waktu seperti ini pasti akan tiba juga.

"Changmin-ah." Yunho memanggilnya.

Changmin menoleh, mendapati Yunho yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. "Kamu tidak sedang berpikiran kalau aku sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Ani, hanya saja..." Changmin terdiam.

Tidak. Changmin tidak pernah berpikir kalau Yunho sedang bercanda. Walaupun mereka sama-sama tidak membicarakan hubungan ini kepada keluarga mereka, bukan berarti Yunho dan Changmin tidak serius menjalani hubungan ini.

Changmin memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah memperlihatkan perasaannya. Tapi bagi Yunho, hanya sekali menatap mata Changmin, ia dapat melihat segala perasaan di balik hubungan ini.

Begitu pun dengan Changmin, ia tahu Yunho orang yang seperti apa. Yunho adalah orang yang selalu serius dalam melakukan apapun, termasuk menjalani hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun ini. Changmin dapat merasakan segala ketulusan dari setiap perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya.

Tapi, Changmin ragu untuk beberapa hal.

"Hyung... apa kau sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Belum sih." jawabnya ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak diriku?" tanya Changmin bimbang.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Changmin, "Eomma tidak akan tega menolak namja manis seperti mu." ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung Changmin.

"Hyuung~ aku serius" rengek Changmin.

"Aku juga serius, Min. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang tua. Kalau tidak direstui tinggal kawin lari saja, apa susahnya?"

Changmin melotot mendengar gurauan Yunho yang garing.

"Ya sudah, sekarang fokus saja sama tugasmu ini supaya cepat selesai. Kemudian kamu bisa menemaniku sepanjang hari, oke?" ucap Yunho sambil memutar tubuh Changmin agar kembali menghadap laptop.

"Sekarang hyung harus pergi, tiba-tiba eomma minta diantar ke pesta rekannya nanti malam"

 _Nanti malam 'kan masih lama,_ grutu Changmin dalam hati.

Sepeninggal Yunho, kini apartemen Changmin kembali sepi. Ia masih belum bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya, "Benar, harus kubicarakan sekarang juga."

Changmin merasa ia benar-benar harus membicarakan hubungan mereka kepada orang tuanya. Cepat atau lambat orang tua mereka pasti mengetahui tentang hubungan ini, tapi lebih cepat memang lebih baik.

Changmin kembali mencoba fokus kepada laptopnya tapi hasilnya, "hhhh..." _gagal deh buat fokus di hari minggu._ Sekarang Changmin menyesali sudah menolak ajakan Yunho untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

*WE GOT MARRIED*

Pukul 5 sore di hari Senin. Changmin berdiri tepat di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Ia membuka pintu itu dan disuguhi oleh tatapan heran dua gadis muda yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Oppa?" seru kedua gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang paling muda berlari kecil menghampirinya kemudian merangkulnya, "Oppa, kenapa pulang? Tidak biasanya oppa pulang di hari Senin. Ah, harusnya 'kan akhir pekan kemarin oppa pulang. Tapi kenapa oppa pulang hari ini? Ini sangat aneh, iya 'kan eonni? Tidak biasanya oppa seperti ini..."

"Jiyeonie..." Changmin menghentikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang menyakitkan telinganya itu.

"Ne?" kini Jiyeon adik perempuan termudanya itu menatap Changmin dengan polos.

Changmin menghela napas, "Oppa perlu bicara dengan eomma dan abeoji, jadi oppa pulang hari ini, arraseo?"

Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti, "Dimana eomma dan abeoji sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

"Appa belum pulang dari kampus, dan eomma sedang memasak di dapur. Biar ku panggilkan." ucap Jiyeon sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

"Eomma... oppa pulang, dia ada di depan. Aneh bukan?" teriaknya memenuhi seisi rumah yang sepi.

Changmin dapat bernapas lega, sekarang suara Jiyeon tidak mengganggu pendengaran yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia melempar tasnya sembarangan ke arah sofa.

"YA!" seru gadis muda lainnya yang terkena lemparan tas.

Changmin duduk di samping gadis yang sedari tadi acuh dengan kehadirannya dan terus memainkan smartphone miliknya itu, setidaknya anak ini tidak akan seberisik Jiyeon.

"Mian." ucap Changmin pelan.

"Mau minta restu, ya? Sampai-sampai orang yang paling anti buat pulang ke rumah datang di hari Senin yang sibuk ini" tebak gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone miliknya.

Changmin menatap sebal adik pertamanya itu. _Oh tidak lagi_.

"Jangan omong kosong." ucap Changmin lelah.

Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya, harusnya dari tadi ia langsung ke kamarnya saja.

"Jadi benar mau minta restu sama appa dan eomma? Siapa calon kakak iparku?" tanya Sooyeon menghentikan langkah Changmin. _Ternyata Sooyeon lebih parah dari Jiyeon._ Pikirnya geram, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa kata.

*WE GOT MARRIED*

Malam kian menyapa. Changmin berbaring di atas kasurnya yang dingin—mungkin karena baru ia tiduri lagi setelah satu bulan tidak pulang— Changmin belum mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan ia pulang di hari Senin yang sibuk ini, tidak mungkin 'kan saat makan malam tadi ia tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menikah. Bisa-bisa Ayah, Ibu dan adik-adiknya tersedak sendok masal, 'kan repot.

Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil sekantong plastik berisi cemilan favorite adik-adiknya, ia sengaja sebelum pulang ia mampir dulu ke mini market dekat rumahnya untuk membeli semua cemilan itu.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan dapat ia lihat Ayah, Ibu beserta kedua adiknya tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Sooyeon-ah, Jiyeon-ah.. kemarilah." titah Changmin dari kejauhan.

Mereka berempat yang ada di ruang keluarga menatap Changmin heran. Beberapa detik kemudian Jiyeon berdiri menghampiri Changmin.

"Eonnie!" seru Jiyeon yang melihat Sooyeon tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Sooyeon memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menghampiri Oppanya, _apa lagi sih?_

"Ini untuk kalian." Changmin menyodorkan plastik berisi cemilan kepada mereka berdua.

"Uwaa... selain Oppa pulang di hari Senin, Oppa juga membawa banyak makanan." seru Jiyeon bahagia yang langsung menerima kantong itu dengan senang hati.

"Tapi kalian makannya di kamar saja yah. Oppa perlu bicara dengan eomma dan abeoji, jadi jangan mengganggu." pinta Changmin dengan sangat.

Sooyeon mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Mau menyogok kami, eoh?"

"Ish.. anak ini!" Changmin benar-benar ingin menjitaknya saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah eonnie, ayo kita makan ini." ucap Jiyeon sambil menarik Sooyeon ke kamar mereka.

 _Akhirnya... dua, sudah.._

Changmin menatap orang tuanya kemudian menghela napas.. _pelan-pelan saja._

Kini Changmin duduk di atas sofa di hadapan orang tuanya. Heechul sang ibu sedang fokus melihat berita fashion di PC tabnya, sedangkan Ayahnya sibuk memeriksa kertas-kertas bertuliskan aksara China yang mungkin sedikit ia mengerti, mungkin itu milik mahasiswanya. Maklum, Shim Hangeng ini memang seorang dosen Sastra China di salah satu kampus terkenal di Seoul.

"Tumben, Min." ucap Ayahnya tiba-tiba yang masih fokus dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Ye? Maksud Abeoji?" kaget Changmin yang sedari tadi sedang berpikir.

"Tumben pulang. Terus bawa makanan banyak buat Sooyeonie dan Jiyeonie. Kaya bukan kamu banget." gurau Hangeng sambil diiringi tawa ringan.

"Hehehee..." Changmin hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapi Ayahnya.

Beberapa menit, Changmin terdiam lagi memikirkan kalimat untuk memulai percakapan. Ia menghela napas kemudian menatap orang tuanya.

"Eomma.. Abeoji." panggilnya sedikit grogi.

"Hmm.." balas Heechul yang masih fokus dengan PC tabnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hangeng menatap putra sulungnya itu, "Bicara saja, Min."

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Heechul mengangkat kepalanya menanggapi Changmin.

Changmin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Ayah dan Ibunya tidak akan serangan jantung mendadak 'kan?

"Anoo, itu.. aku mempunyai kekasih."

"Ooh.." setelahnya Heechul kembali sibuk update fashion terbaru masa kini.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau 'kan sudah dewasa." Hangeng masih memperhatikan Changmin, sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dimulai anaknya itu.

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, orang tuanya benar-benar tidak akan stroke mendadak 'kan?

"Ya itu, kami ingin menikah..."

Hangeng menaruh kertas-kertas tadi di atas meja, dan menatap Changmin heran "Menikah?"

"Iya, tapi masalahnya..." _bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?_

"Tapi masalahnya, eomma, abeoji.. dia seorang nam—"

Seketika Heechul tersadar dari dunia fashionnya dan menatap menatap Changmin horror, "Menikah kau bilang? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk mengurus ujian akhirmu? Kenapa mudah sekali mengatakan untuk menikah?"

Changmin berpikir sejenak, "Ah itu... itu karena dia sudah melamarku kemarin dan..."

"MWO?" seru kencang kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

Masih dengan wajah horror, Heechul menatap Changmin dengan seksama, "Melamarmu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita melamar pria?"

Hangeng mengusap dagunya dan berkata, "Yeobo, aku baru tahu kalau zaman sekarang wanita benar-benar berjalan di depan pria kkk~"

Heechul menatap suaminya dengan tatapan _bukan waktunya untuk bercanda!_

"Dia bukan seorang wanita!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat jantung kedua orang tuanya hampir berhenti.

"YE?"

"diaseorangnamjaberusia27tahunnamanyaJungYunho" ucap Changmin dengan satu tarikan napas.

"..."

"..."

Hanya suara dentingan jam dinding yang terdengar memenuhi ruang keluarga ini, sampai akhirnya Hangeng bersuara "Nam..namja?"

Changmin menatap orang tuanya, dapat ia lihat wajah Ibunya langsung berubah pucat setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Yeobo... kepalaku." ucap Heechul sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Anaknya? Changmin? Bagaimana mungkin?

Hangeng langsung merangkul istrinya yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eomma?" seru Changmin khawatir.

"Sooyeon-ah, Jiyeon-ah, dari pada kalian menguping disana lebih baik kalian kemari. Bantu eommamu ke kamar" ujar Hangeng yang sedari tadi mengetahui kalau kedua putrinya berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Sooyeon dan Jiyeon berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, "Nde appa." mereka berdua pun membantu Heechul berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Eomma," kembali panggil Changmin yang berniat mengikuti Ibunya ke kamar.

"Changmin-ah" panggil sang Ayah yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Changmin menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu 'kan itu tidak benar?" tanya Hangeng, tidak ada nada menyalahkan dari kalimatnya. Itulah yang membuat Changmin mengaggumi sosok sang Ayah.

"Arrayeo." masih tidak berani menatap sang Ayah.

Hangeng kembali duduk di sofa, tidak bersuara. Ia tahu, pasti masih ada yang ingin Changmin sampaikan.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Kami sudah terlalu jauh." suara Changmin sedikit bergetar, terdengar sedikit penyesalan di suaranya. Menyesal, kenapa ia tidak membicarakan ini sejak awal.

"Sejak kapan?" masih dengan suara Hangeng yang meneduhkan hati Changmin.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Yunho sejak tahun pertama ku di SMU, kami satu asrama. Tapi baru menjalin hubungan tiga tahun terakhir ini." jelas Changmin hati-hati.

"Aku mengerti."

Changmin menatap Ayahnya heran "Abeoji?"

*WE GOT MARRIED*

"Eomma? Gwenchana?" tanya Jiyeon khawatir.

Heechul tersenyum, tidak mau membuat anak bungsunya khawatir, "Eomma baik-baik saja"

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan Sooyeon yang datang membawa segelas air untuk Ibunya, "Tapi eomma pucat sekali." ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar kembali terbuka, ada Changmin di sana dan Hangeng di belakangnya.

"Sooyeonie, Jiyeonie.. bantu appa sebentar yuk." pinta Hangeng untuk menarik kedua gadisnya keluar.

"Nde appa." seru mereka berbarengan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Changmin melangkah semakin dalam, "Eomma" panggilnya pelan.

Heechul hanya diam kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin.

Changmin duduk di ujung kasur sambil menatap punggung Ibunya.

"Eomma, kau tahu 'kan, sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal jauh dari kalian. Kau ingat waktu aku 6 tahun, aku ikut harabeoji ke Jepang?" Changmin memulai pembicaraan dengan mengingat masa kecilnya.

Heechul masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, diam.

Changmin tersenyum pahit mengingat masa kecilnya, "Lalu saat pulang ke Korea di usiaku yang ke-12 aku sudah tinggal di asrama, dan sampai sekarang pun aku tinggal di apartemen terpisah dari kalian."

Heechul tetap diam, tapi matanya mulai berlinang mengingat masa kecil Changmin yang penuh tangisan. Penyesalan-penyesalan itu mulai kembali menghantui hatinya.

"Eomma, walaupun sebenarnya aku yang menginginkan tinggal jauh dari kalian, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku sangat merindukan kalian." kini air mata Heechul benar-benar jatuh. Changmin hampir tidak pernah membahas ini.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman. Aku sedikit kesepian. Tapi orang itu datang, dia menawarkan apa yang kubutuhkan sebagai teman. Kadang aku merasa dia seperti abeoji yang mengarahkanku dengan baik. Dia juga terlihat seperti eomma yang penyayang, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa memasak kkk~, dia memberikan kehangatan yang jarang kudapatkan. Dia seperti hyung yang aku butuhkan."

Changmin menunduk mengusap setitik air matanya, ini kali pertamanya ia mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Ibunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Yunho bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tapi Heechul masih dengan kekerasan kepalanya dan tetap bungkam tidak mau menaggapi Changmin.

"Tapi aku sadar, eomma dan abeoji sangat berharga bagiku lebih dari apapun. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf padamu.. Maafkan aku, eomma."

Changmin menatap punggung eommanya, tidak sabar juga sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Ibunya

"Eomma, jangan begini.. kumohon, bicaralah."

Kini Changmin benar-benar hampir menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Ibunya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, "Eomma, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau memaafkanku... Eomma mau aku memutuskannya? Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Tentu! Putuskan dia!"

"Mwo?"

To be continued

a.n: annyeong semuanya... chapter awal seru-seruan, tapi chap 2 ini malah serius gini hahaha :D

special fast update buat teman-teman yang udah dukung FF ini :D

big hug and thanks for : **angelmax28. am, luvhomin, Guest, neko. chan., Chwangminnie, minnieluv, xxx**

silahkan sampaikan segala saran dan kritik untuk FF ini, sesungguhnya dede masih membutuhkan bimbingan wks~

sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ^^~

OMAKE

"Eonnie? Sedang apa?" tanya Jiyeon yang sadar kalau Sooyeon tidak mengikutinya ke kamar. Sooyeon malah berjongkok di samping lemari kaca yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Jiyeon pun ikut berjongkok di sana, dan mengikuti arah pandang Sooyeon.

"Nanti Oppa marah kalau kita menguping." ucap Jiyeon khawatir.

"Sssttt.. Oppa tidak akan marah kalau kita tidak ketahuan. Makanya diam." Sooyeon kembali fokus mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Anoo, itu.. aku mempunyai kekasih." terdengar pelan suara Changmin dari ruang keluarga. _Tuhkan bener aku bilang,_ batin Sooyeon.

"Oppa punya pacar?" tanya Jiyeon antusias "Sssttt..."

"Ya itu, kami ingin menikah..." kembali suara Changmin terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Menikah?" seru mereka berdua.

"Eonnie, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Kita kan belum berkenalan. Bagaimana kalau calon istri oppa jahat kepada kita?" bisik Jiyeon takut. "Sssttt... sudah dengarkan saja."

"Ah itu... itu karena dia sudah melamarku kemarin dan..."

Kini keduanya ikut menatap bingung mendengar penuturan Oppa mereka.

"Melamar? Wanita bisa melamar pria?" gumam Sooyeon pelan.

"Eonnie.. mungkinkah itu bisa terjadi? Kalau benar-benar bisa.. aku ingin melamar Chanyeol-oppa sekarang juga, hehehe." ucap Jiyeon nglantur.

"Dia bukan seorang wanita!"

"YE?!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalau bukan wanita terus apa? Betina? Kok Oppa ada-ada aja sih!" seru Sooyeon kesal.

"Itu berarti namja, eonnie." celetuk Jiyeon.

Sooyeon menatapnya heran, "Tidak mungkin!"

"diaseorangnamjaberusia27tahunnamanyaJungYunho"

Sooyeon benar-benar melotot, walaupun tidak terdengar jelas, tapi diakhir kalimat ia dapat mendengar nama...

"Jung Yunho?" gumam Jiyeon, "Kok namanya ga asing sih?"

"Ga asing gimana?" tanya Sooyeon heran.

"Hmmm.. kaya pernah dengar.. nama siapa ya? Tukang bubur di sekolahku bukan, ya? Atau tukang ojek? Sopir taksi? bukan juga.. terus siapa yah.. ah, nama artis.. U-Know Yunho! Eonnie ingat tidak?"

Sooyeon memutar bola matanya malas, "Jiyeon-ah, sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Yang jadi masalah, Oppamu itu pacaran sama namja! Itu masalahnya Jiyeonie!"

"Eh? Namja? Jangan-jangan, Oppa beneran pacaran sama artis U-Know Yunho? Itu gawat, nanti keluarga kita jadi sorotan publik, eonnie. Bagaimana ini?"

Sooyeon menepuk kepalanya, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak adiknya ini.

"Sooyeon-ah, Jiyeon-ah" terdengar suara ayah mereka memanggil.

Mereka saling menatap takut "eonnie, bagaimana ini?"

"Dari pada kalian menguping disana, lebih baik kalian kemari. Bantu eommamu ke kamar" lanjut ayahnya.

"Oppa marah tidak, ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

We Got Married 3

.

Kini Hangeng dan kedua putrinya berdiri di depan pintu kamar utama keluarga Shim. Mereka bertiga menatap penuh harap terhadap pintu itu.

"Eomma dan oppa tidak akan bertengkar, kan?" tanya Jiyeon takut, mengingat sifat Ibu dan kakaknya itu sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

Keluarga Shim sudah hafal betul apa yang akan terjadi jika Heechul dan Changmin berdebat. Jika Changmin pulang ke rumah, pasti ada saja satu hal yang Heechul bahas dan menuai komentar dari Changmin, kemudian Heechul membalas komentar anaknya dengan kalimat yang sedikit pedas, tentunya Changmin tidak pernah mau kalah, dan terus seperti itu sampai mereka lelah sendiri.

"Tapi ini beda lagi masalahnya." ujar Sooyeon tiba-tiba.

Hangeng mendesah pelan, ia tahu Changmin sudah dewasa dan bisa menyikapi ini. Ia yakin Changmin bisa menghadapi Heechul dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi kebanggaan keluarga Shim dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Changmin yang sadar diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata yang ia kenal.

Hangeng menghampiri Changmin, ia menepuk pundak Changmin sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik." ucapnya kemudian masuk ke kamar.

Changmin tersenyum tipis, lalu ia melihat dua gadis yang tersisa disana.

Jiyeon terlihat takut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sooyeon, ia tahu kakaknya akan marah karena mereka sudah menguping pembicaran tadi, kakaknya ini galak seperti ibunya.

Sooyeon mengerti ketakutan adiknya kemudian menatap kakaknya dengan berani, "Marahi aku saja, jangan Jiyeon! Aku yang pertama kali menguping tadi."

Changmin tersenyum, "Aku tahu, itu pasti ulahmu. Kalian tidak mengantuk? Tidurlah." kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang menatapnya heran.

" _ **WE GOT MARRIED"**_

Hangeng masuk ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri, "Sudah tidur?" tanyanya pelan.

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan.

"Belum tidur?" kembali Hangeng bersuara. Namun, sang istri hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Jadi semua desas-desus yang beredar sejak lama itu benar? Kalau Changmin..." Heechul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar malam ini.

Selama ini Heechul dan Hangeng sering mendengar dari rekan-rekan mereka yang menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin, bahwa Changmin memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pria. Tapi mereka tidak mau menelan mentah-mentah gosip murahan itu, mereka baru akan percaya jika Changmin sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung. Sayangnya, Changmin tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan itu, begitupun dengan Heechul dan Hangeng yang tak pernah membahas gosip itu dengan Changmin.

"Harusnya sejak awal kita tidak membiarkan Changmin tinggal di asrama," sesal Heechul, "Aku merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu."

Hangeng melirik istrinya yang sudah mengalirkan setitik air mata, "Yeobo, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi terhadap Changmin. Kau tidak perlu menyesali apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sebagai ibu." Heechul menutup mata, masih merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaan Changmin sebagai seorang ayah."

Heechul menoleh menatap suaminya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Entahlah," Hangeng memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang istri, "Yeobo, bukan maksudku ingin melimpahkan semua keputusan kepadamu. Tapi, aku yakin kamu tahu keputusan apa yang terbaik untuk anak kita."

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeoboseo, hyung... aku pesan pizza yang biasa."

"..."

"Iya, satu saja. Aku ada di apartemen sekarang. Cepat, ya."

Changmin menutup sambungan telepon setelah ia memesan di restoran pizza milik temannya. Kemudian duduk di lantai ruang TV yang beralaskan karpet, Changmin terdiam menatap laptop di hadapannya, berniat mengerjakan tugas lagi.

Tiba-tiba tombol pintu apartemennya berbunyi, _oh tidak! orang itu datang!_

Changmin berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat Yunho sudah ada di sana. Yunho menatap Changmin kaget, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin buru-buru mendorong Yunho dari sana, mengusirnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" heran Yunho yang masih menahan tubuhnya karena didorong oleh Changmin.

"Changmin-ah... tiga hari ini kamu kenapa 'sih? Susah di hubungin dan ga ada di apartemen." ujar Yunho yang mulai kewalahan dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Hyung, kita putus saja!"

Yunho terdiam dan akhirnya Changmin berhasil mendorongnya keluar, Changmin buru-buru menutup pintu dan mengganti password pintunya.

"CHANGMIN-AH!" panggil Yunho sambil menggedor pintu sekeras mungkin.

Changmin pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Yunho, ia menuju ruang TV dan memasang earphone-nya dengan volume full. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yunho untuk saat ini.

.

Yunho terduduk di lantai samping pintu apartemen Changmin. _Changmin minta putus?_

Pikiran Yunho menerawang ke tiga hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba Changmin menghilang dan sulit dihubungi. Ia sudah mencari ke kampus tapi hasilnya nihil, ia juga sudah mencari Changmin ke agensi tempatnya bekerja, staffnya bilang tidak ada, di apartemen juga kosong. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Changmin, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, dan saat bertemu malah memutuskannya.

"Yuhuuu~ Pizza~"

Yunho melirik seorang namja muda yang berjalan menuju arahnya sambil bersenandung kecil dengan satu kotak pizza di tangan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya namja berpizza itu yang menatap Yunho heran.

"Diusir (dan diputusin) sama yang punya apartemen." jawab Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah~ kasihan sekali~" ejek namja itu kemudian mengetuk pintu memanggil sang empunya apartemen.

Tiga menit sudah, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari apartemen ini, "Percuma mengetuk sekencang apapun, tidak akan ada yang membuka."

Namja itu mendelik ke arah Yunho kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Hey, hey, hey, kau mau merusak pintu itu atau membuat tanganmu patah?" kini Yunho yang mengejek.

"Ish... diam kau, hyung!" ia berusaha memanggil sang empunya tempat tinggal. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya, jika ia menyerah, siapa yang akan membayar pizza ini.

"Sini, aku saja yang bayar." ujar Yunho sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Aniyooo! kau bukan pemesan pizza ini!" tolaknya keras sambil menjauhkan pizza-nya dari tangan Yunho.

"Aku akan memberikan pizza itu padanya. Minseok-ah, kau masih memilik pesanan yang belum diantarkan, 'kan?" tebak Yunho sekenanya.

"Ah..." namja itu berpikir, "Ya sudah, mana uangnya?" dari pada ia dimarahi bosnya gara-gara terlambat mengantarkan pesanan.

 **.**

Changmin melihat jam di laptopnya, _harusnya pizza-ku sudah datang tapi kenapa tidak ada juga, ya?_

Ia memegangi perutnya, ini sudah jam makan siang tapi sarapan saja belum, di kulkasnya juga kosong karena sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak mengisi persediaan makanan.

Changmin terkesiap, _apa jangan-jangan!?_

Ia pun buru-buru melepas earphonenya kemudian berlari kearah pintu, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Yunho masih berada disana sambil memakan pizza miliknya.

"Astaga pizza-ku!" pekik Changmin kemudian merebut box pizza yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

Yunho kaget kemudian berdiri. Baru ia akan berbicara, Changmin sudah menutup pintu lagi. Tidak, kau sudah membuat Changmin marah, Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas beratnya, mungkin lebih baik dia pulang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Changmin. Baru ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, Changmin membukakan pintu untuknya, "Masuklah."

 **.**

Yunho bersidekap menatap datar Changmin yang sedang melahap habis pizza-nya, sebenarnya Changmin sudah menghabiskan sisa pizza yang tinggal setengah. Changmin marah dan meminta Yunho mengganti pizzanya, dan tentu saja Yunho menurutinya dengan membelikan satu lagi pizza berukuran besar untuk Changmin.

Changmin meneguk habis air minumnya setelah sebelumnya ia menghabiskan potongan pizza terakhir.

"Nah, jadi Shim Changmin aku mau bertanya padamu." ujar Yunho yang sedari tadi menahan semua pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya.

Changmin tersadar. Urusan perut selesai, tinggal urusannya dengan Yunho yang belum.

"Jadi kenapa kamu minta putus? Ah, tidak. Jangan bertanya itu dulu. Hmm, jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi selama tiga hari ini!"

Changmin menatap Yunho bingung, ia mulai dari mana, ya?

"Hmm... hari Senin kemarin aku pulang ke rumah," Changmin menatap Yunho, "Aku.. aku mengatakan tentang hubungan kita kepada orang tuaku, hyung."

"dan orang tuamu tidak merestui hubungan kita, kemudian kamu menghindariku dan memutuskanku?" tebak Yunho tepat sasaran.

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, ia merasa sedang disidang saja.

"Ani, aku tidak menghindarimu," elak Changmin.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu."

Yunho menghela napas berat, "Kan udah hyung bilang, kamu ga perlu mikirin orang tua dulu, kita pikirin ini bareng-bareng, Min"

Changmin menatap Yunho. Benar, harusnya ia tidak bergerak sendiri dan berbagi dengan Yunho.

"Masalah orang tuamu, akhir pekan nanti antar aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

Changmin terkesiap, "Kamu serius, hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Changmin.

"Tapi hyung, eommaku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia itu keras kepala."

"Kamu juga keras kepala." balas Yunho dengan cepat.

"Tapi, eommaku galak."

"Kamu juga galak."

"Ish~ hyung. Omongan eommaku itu pedas. Cerewet, kau tahu?!"

"Kamu juga begitu." kembali balas Yunho yang berhasil membuat Changmin kesal.

"Hyung~ aku dan eomma itu berbeda. Eommaku itu cewek!"

"Kamu juga—" Yunho terdiam.

Changmin menatapnya kesal, "Apa? Mau menyebutku cewek?"

"Ani.. tapi kamu itu kaya cewek." ucap Yunho sambil terkikik.

"Hyung! Berhenti bercanda! Aku serius!"

Yunho bangkit kemudian berdiri di samping Changmin, "Aku juga serius, Changmin-ah. Dengar, hyung sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati namja keras kepala, galak, dan cerewet kaya cewek ini. Percayalah, hyung juga pasti bisa mendapatkan hati eomma dari namja tersebut." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Meraih dagunya kemudian mengecup bibir Changmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Gomawo, hyung." beban hatinya sedikit berkurang sekarang, Yunho memang yang terbaik dalam mengatasi urusan hati. Changmin hanya sedikit merutuk saja, kenapa ia harus bertindak terlalu cepat.

Yunho masih tersenyum, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Lalu selama ini kamu tidur dimana? Kok ga ada di apartemen?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya berpikir, "Aku tidur di kantor, hyung."

"Kantor agensi? Staff bilang kamu tidak ada disana? Ah, Staff itu membohongiku karena disuruh kamu, 'kan?"

Changmin hanya nyengir mendengar tebakan Yunho yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

Yunho kembali terlihat berpikir, Changmin memang bekerja sebagai asisten produser musik di sebuah agensi ternama di Korea, tapi apa asisten produser punya kamar di kantor agensi?

"Kamu tidur dimana? Jangan bilang di ruang latihan." tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidur di ruang rekaman kok hyung, ada sofa dan selimut punya Jaewon-hyung di sana." jawab Changmin mengerti kekhawatiran Yunho.

"Hhh..." Yunho menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Changmin benar-benar berhasil membuatnya khawatir tingkat tinggi.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir." ujar Yunho lembut.

"Inikan salahmu!"

Yunho menatapnya heran, _sekarang Changmin menyalahkanku atas dasar apa?_

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menikah ketika aku sedang sibuk mengurus ujian akhirku? Itu membuatku tidak fokus, tahu?!" kata Changmin kesal kemudian bangkit meninggalkan dapur yang damai itu.

 _Dasar, tidak mau disalahkan dan pengennya nyalahin orang terus._

Tapi, Changmin ada benarnya juga. Harusnya Yunho tahu kalau Changmin sedang fokus menyelesaikan gelar Masternya di jurusan "Film and Arts" tapi Yunho malah nyari gara-gara.

" _ **WE GOT MARRIED"**_

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari yang damai sudah dihiasi teriakan manis putri pertama Shim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, "Jiyeonie... ppali-ppali!"

Sooyeon dan Hangeng sudah berdiri di samping mobil, bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka setiap harinya.

"Changkkaman.." ujar Jiyeon berlari kecil di ikuti Heechul dari belakang. Adiknya itu selalu saja membuatnya hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Ia tidak ingin terlambat, apalagi ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMU.

"Eomma.. kami pergi dulu, ya." pamit dua gadis muda itu kemudian memasuki mobil.

"Yeobo, aku pergi." pamit Hangeng sambil mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Ne, hati-hati, yeobo. Sooyeonie, Jiyeonie.. setelah pulang jangan kelayapan, langsung ke rumah."

"Siap Nyonya!" jawab mereka kompak.

Heechul menatap kepergian mobil sang suami, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hangeng untuk mengantarkan kedua putrinya itu ke sekolah. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Heechul membuka buku telepon yang ada di meja telepon samping sofa. Ia melihat nomor telepon milik sahabat yang baru ia temui minggu lalu setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Ia menekan digit demi digit pada telepon rumahnya.

'Yeoboseo?' sapa orang di sebrang sana.

"Yeoboseo, eonnie. Ini aku, Heechul."

'Ooh.. Heechulie, ada apa?'

Heechul sempat terdiam, haruskah ia menanyakan perihal ini kepada sahabatnya.

"Eonnie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ini tentang anakmu." ujar Heechul sedikit ragu.

'Anakku? Kenapa memangnya?'

"Eonnie, maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku menyinggung dirimu. Tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau mengijinkan anakmu berpacaran dengan sesama?"

Kini Heechul merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu mudah?

'Hahahahaaaa... ternyata kau ingin bertanya itu.'

Heechul terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama kata demi kata yang keluar dari sahabat baiknya itu, yang mungkin akan membantunya dalam mengambil keputusan tentang hubungan Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi "beef"_

 **Beef.** "

"Changmin-ah, hyung sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Kalau udah denger pesan ini, langsung telepon, hyung."

Setelah itu, Yunho memasukan kembali HPnya ke dalam saku celana. Ini hari Sabtu, kenapa Changmin sulit dihubungi. _Jangan-jangan Changmin kabur lagi._

Yunho menatap jam tangannya, tengah hari di depan rumah pacar. Sungguh ajaib.

.

Changmin pergi ke perpustakaan, ia baru saja selesai melakukan bimbingan dan sekarang ia mau mengembalikan buku.

Ia membuka HPnya yang mati, ia harus mengabari Jaewon kalau ia akan datang terlambat ke kantor SMent, tempatnya bekerja. Banyak yang harus ia urus di sana menjelang debutnya NCT, Neo Culture Technology apalah itu namanya.

Demi apapun, bekerja sambil kuliah begini bukan yang Changmin inginkan. Tapi, semua orang tahu, semakin hari gelarlah yang dijunjung tinggi dikehidupan ini.

"Noona.." panggil Changmin kepada petugas perpustakan yang sekarang sedang berjaga.

Wanita dewasa itu menatap Changmin, "Apa?"

"Aku pinjam chargeran-mu, ya?" pinta Changmin, "Hapeku mati." ia mengacungkan HP tidak berdaya itu.

"Ya sudah, tuh." tunjuk wanita itu ke bawah meja tempatnya bertugas.

Changmin berjongkok di balik meja, ia melepas HP milik wanita itu dan digantikan dengan HP miliknya.

Changmin menghidupkan HPnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan teks dan pesan suara. Satu pesan teks dari rekannya, Jaewon. Sisanya dari Yunho semua. Ia membuka satu pesan suara dari Yunho.

" _Changmin-ah, hyung sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Kalau udah denger pesan ini, langsung telepon, hyung."_

Changmin terkesiap, Yunho sudah ada di depan rumahnya? Buru-buru Changmin menelepon Yunho dan untungnya langsung diangkat.

"Hyung.. kok hyung udah ada di rumah aku?" tanya Changmin tidak sabar.

'Kan hyung udah bilang mau ke rumahmu, Min.'

Changmin menepak kepalanya, ia lupa.

"Ya sudah, hyung jangan masuk dulu. Tunggu aku, ya." ucap Changmin rusuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, Taeyeon-noona, terima kasih untuk chargerannya."

 **.**

Hangeng turun dari mobilnya. Hari ini sudah tidak ada kelas lagi, jadi ia pulang lebih awal. Ia berjalan melewati seorang pria yang tak ia kenal tengah menatap rumahnya.

"Eh, ada tamu."

Yunho menoleh kaget kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Em, Anyeonghaseo. Saya Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Hangeng terdiam, _jadi dia yang namanya Jung Yunho_. Hangeng mengangguk, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Ayo masuk"

Yunho mengikuti pria ramah itu sambil tersenyum, ini adalah awal yang baik.

.

Tidak! Bukan awal yang baik.

Yunho duduk dengan kaku di hadapan kedua orang tua Changmin dengan suasana yang cukup menegangkan.

Changmin benar tentang ibunya. Yunho dapat merasakan aura mematikan yang menguar dari ibu pacarnya itu. Tapi, bukan Yunho jika ia menyerah sampai sini saja.

"Eommonim.. saya datang kesini—"

"Aku bukan ibumu!" potong Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. maafkan saya, Ahjumma.."

Heechul menatap suaminya galak, "Yeobo, apa aku terlihat seperti ahjumma?"

Yunho meringis pelan, _salah lagi.._

"Em.. Nyo..nyonya?" panggil Yunho hati-hati.

Heechul menatap Yunho dingin, "Baiklah, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi Heechul, ia jadi lupa tadi mau ngomong apa.

"Baik, aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu dan maksud kedatanganmu kesini," ujar Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Yunho dan Hangeng menatap Heechul tidak percaya, "Yeobo?" panggil Hangeng.

Semudah itu 'kah mendapatkan restu dari Ibunya Changmin? Yunho hampir bernapas lega sampai kemudian, "Dengan satu syarat!"

"Ye?" Yunho menatap Heechul dengan tanya.

"Aku dengar kau adalah anak dari pemilik Jung Corp., perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Asia. Benar?" Heechul tersenyum sedikit... sadis?

"Aku tahu kau anak orang kaya. Tapi, untuk bisa menikahi Changmin, aku ingin kau membelikan Changmin sebuah cincin pernikahan dengan uang hasil jerih payahmu sendiri. Kau siap?"

Hangeng menatap istrinya, tidakkah istrinya itu terlalu to the point?

Yunho terdiam mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Heechul, jadi maksudnya, maksudnya...

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Maksudku, kau pergi cari uang dengan caramu sendiri. Terserah kau mau ngapain. Mau jadi tukang bubur, tukang ojek, supir taksi, atau jual diri juga boleh. Yang penting kau tidak menggunakan uang orang tuamu!" Jelas Heechul yang greget melihat Yunho terdiam.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau tidak boleh jual diri! Nanti kau tidak suci lagi buat Changmin."

Kini Yunho terpana menatap Heechul. Jadi sifat Changmin memang diturunkan langsung dari Ibunya, benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua. Ia jadi ingat permintaan aneh Changmin ketika ia menembaknya.

"Yunho-shi. Kau melamun?" tanya Hangeng menyadarkan Yunho.

"Ah.. maafkan saya Abeonim."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau memenuhi persyaratanku? Kalau tidak, kau hanya perlu tinggalkan Changmin." tawar Heechul sekali lagi.

Yunho menatap kedua orang tua Changmin mantap, "Ya, saya—"

"Ah, Changkkam!" Heechul menahan Yunho.

"Shim Changmin! Shim Sooyeon! Shim Jiyeon! Berhenti menguping di balik pintu! Cepat masuk!" perintah sang ibu dengan tegas.

Pintu rumah yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu itu terbuka lebar menampakan tiga kakak beradik yang tersenyum kaku, sudah ketahuan ternyata.

Heechul menatap mereka, "Kalian! Kecuali Shim Changmin, masuk ke kamar masing-masing! Ini adalah perintah!"

"Siap nyonya!" ucap dua gadis disana kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ternyata lebih tampan dari U-Know, ya?"

"Tentu saja, U-Know 'kan sudah om-om."

.

Setelah ruang tamu kembali damai, kini Heechul dan Hangeng kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada dua sejoli yang sekarang duduk bersampingan di sofa.

"Aku berubah pikiran—"

"Andwee!" Changmin memotong perkataan ibunya dengan rusuh, tadi ibunya sudah memberi restu masa berubah pikiran 'sih?

"Ya! Shim Changmin, aku belum selesai bicara. Diamlah!"

Hangeng menatap mereka pasrah. Yah, ketika istrinya yang memegang kendali seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Ini mengenai persyaratan tadi. Shim Changmin, kapan kau wisuda?" tanya Heechul menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eomma, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, aku merinding mendengarnya." Changmin menatap ibunya heran, "Dua bulan lagi aku wisuda. Wae?"

Kini Heechul menatap Yunho, "Kau dengar? Aku memberikan waktu dua bulan untuk mengumpulkan uangmu sendiri."

"Eomma kenapa 'sih pakai syarat segala? Ngeribetin tahu! Kalau sudah merestui kami, tidak usah pakai syarat begini." Protes Changmin. Yunho mencoba menenangkannya, ia yang diberi syarat, kenapa Changmin yang rusuh. Ia merasa seperti dilindungi oleh wanitanya saja.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah merestui kalian. Aku akan merestui kalian kalau pacarmu itu memenuhi persyaratanku." ucap Heechul final kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Ah, dalam dua bulan kalian tidak boleh saling bertemu! dan kau!" Heechul menunjuk Changmin dengan jarinya, "Selama itu juga kau tinggal di rumah! Disini! Bukan di apartemen!"

"Eomma!" Changmin berdiri, ingin mengajukan protes lagi. Tapi, Yunho menahannya, "Sudahlah, Min. Kita jalani ini."

Changmin menatap Yunho kesal, "Hyung mau ga ketemu aku selama dua bulan?"

 _Engga sih..._

Heechul meninggalkan mereka diikuti Hangeng di belakangnya.

"Yeobo, aku ingin bertanya."

Heechul melirik Hangeng yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya, "Kau tahu dari mana Jung Yunho itu anak dari pemilik Jung Corp?"

Heechul berhenti di anak tangga pertama, "Kau tidak ingat anak itu? Dia anak pasangan Jung Kangin dan Park Jungsoo."

Hangeng terdiam, tadi istrinya bilang Yunho anaknya siapa?

"Ah, pantas 'sih kau lupa dengan anak itu. Terakhir bertemu 'kan anak itu masih ingusan dan cengeng."

-ToBeContinued-

Anyeonghaseo...

Apakah ceritanya jadi ngebosenin? Mianhae #bow

Maafin aku juga kalo udah telat berminggu-minggu buat update, padahal chap ini udah selesai dari kapan tau, hanya saja terhalang koneksi internet haha

untuk jalan cerita, aku emang sengaja ga mendeskripsikan tokoh-tokohnya secara langsung, jadi emang bertahap di setiap chapternya. kalo penasaran, nantikan chapter selanjutnya wkwk #maksabanget

Sejujurnya, ga tau kenapa aku jadi ga punya kepercayaan diri buat publish ini. Tapi, aku bakal usahain semampu aku buat selesain cerita ini. yosh..

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang selesain cerita, mungkin untuk satu atau dua bulan kedepan aku ga bisa update, karena sekarang ini aku lagi dalam masa memperjuangkan cita-cita dan masa depan, jadi aku harus fokus dulu wkwk. kalau misalnya aku bisa update dalam waktu cepat itu artinya aku lagi ga fokus wks. teman-teman HMs dimanapun anda berada, doain aku ya, semoga aku bisa lewatin segala serangkaian ujian dengan mudah, doain yaw haha

last, big hug and thanks to : **xxx, JungLoveMin, Chwangminnie, angelmax28. am, neko. chan, luvhomin, shiho-kun, hb8**

segala review dan komentar teman-teman sangat berarti buat aku. terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca tanpa review, itu menjadi sebuah pesan buat aku supaya bisa nulis cerita ini lebih baik lagi agar teman-teman mau review :)

Ya syudah, saya akhiri untuk chapter ini. Tolong berikan pendapat, saran dan kritik teman-teman untuk cerita ini, karena sesungguhnya saya masih membutuhkan bimbingan wks~ (lu kira bimbel!)

Sekali lagi maaf untuk cerita yang ngebosenin dan alur yang lambat wkwks

Dan untuk kali ini ndak ada omake dulu yaw, #bowlagi

ppai-ppai :D


	4. Chapter 4

**WE GOT MARRIED 4**

 **.**

Changmin mengusap lembut tangan Yunho yang tengah melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Kau serius akan melakukannya, hyung?"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Changmin, "Tentu saja."

Kini Yunho tengah bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan memeluk Changmin dari belakang yang juga tengah bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Keadaan Yunho sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin, tubuh bagian atas yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun dan hanya selimut putih milik Changmin yang menutup tubuh bagian bawah mereka berdua.

Siang tadi, setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di rumah Changmin, mereka memilih berpisah jalan. Changmin pergi ke kantor SMent, dan Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pimpinan perusahaan besar milik keluarga ayahnya.

Lalu, di sore hari, mereka kembali bertemu di apartemen Changmin dan berakhir dengan kegiatan panas mereka yang mungkin dalam waktu dua bulan ini tidak akan mereka lakukan.

"Terus hyung mau ngapain buat nyari uang sebanyak itu dalam dua bulan?" tanya Changmin penasaran sambil memainkan jemari Yunho yang ada di atas perutnya.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Ga tau, menurut kamu mending ngapain?"

Changmin terdiam, otaknya juga buntu, bingung pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk Yunho.

"Kalau bekerja di restoran pizza punya Sungmin-hyung, gimana?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Boleh juga."

"Tapi gajinya besar atau tidak, hyung? Terus dibayarnya per-jam atau per-bulan? Memangnya cukup buat beli cincin pernikahan dengan bekerja dalam waktu dua bulan?" kini ia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang mempertanyakan penghasilan calon suaminya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, "Mollaseo..." ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini, ditambah siang tadi harus berhadapan dengan sang calon mertua, dikasih persyaratan yang macam-macam pula.

"Mianhae.." ujar Changmin tiba-tiba, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ibunya akan memberikan syarat aneh seperti itu.

Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Changmin, "Gwenchana, hyung hanya lelah."

"Kenapa, ya, eomma tiba-tiba ngasih syarat kaya begitu?" keluh Changmin sambil memajukan bibirnya manja, mungkin saja Yunho akan segera menerkam bibir yang berpose manis itu jika ia melihatnya.

"Ini 'kan demi kebaikanmu juga, Min."

"Demi kebaikanku apanya? Jelas-jelas itu cuman pengennya eomma nyiksa kamu, hyung." Sambar Changmin.

Yunho mengusap perut Changmin yang mulai terbentuk, bisa-bisanya anak ini rajin nge-gym di tengah kesibukan bekerja dan kuliah, "Mungkin eomma kamu pengen tahu kualitas calon suami anaknya ini."

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya kualitas yang mana lagi yang dipertanyakan darimu?"

Tidakkah ibunya tahu kalau Yunho memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan? Anak orang kaya, pewaris perusahaan besar se-Asia, dan uangnya juga ga bakal habis sampai tujuh turunan.

"Bukan masalah materi, Shim Changmin." Ujar Yunho sambil mencubit perut Changmin dengan gemas, sepertinya ia tahu isi kepala pacarnya itu.

Changmin memukul tangan nakal Yunho sambil meringis pelan.

"Tapi, ini masalah hati. Eomma kamu pengen tahu sampai dimana kesungguhan aku buat perjuangin hubungan kita, Min."

Changmin mendecak pelan, "Kok hyung so' tahu banget, sih?"

"Karena aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang seperti eomma kamu, Min." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum bangga.

Changmin memasang wajah malasnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi hyung!"

Yunho terkaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu, nyaris saja ia jantungan.

"Tapi hyung, kalau emang eomma cuman pengen tahu kesungguhan kamu, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan kena imbasnya, eomma 'kan ga perlu sampai ngurung aku di rumah!"

Yunho menghela napas, sepertinya masih banyak uneg-uneg Changmin hari ini, ia harus siapin telinga dan ceramahan panjang lebar buat Changmin.

"Eommamu ga ngurung kamu, Min. Dia 'kan cuman pengen kamu tinggal di rumah, itu pun hanya untuk dua bulan saja."

"Iya, sama ajalah hyung. Kalau udah di rumah, ribet kalau mau kemana-mana."

"Mungkin eomma kamu kangen sama kamu, Min. Coba inget aja, paling lama kamu tinggal di rumah paling cuman satu bulan doang. Itu pun waktu kamu baru lulus SMA. Makin kesini kamu malah makin jarang pulang, Min."

Changmin ini butuh pencerah untuk otak buteknya yang selalu mikir negatif tentang apa-apa, dan disinilah Yunho yang dengan senang dan sabar hati bertugas sebagai pencerah itu.

"Hyung 'kan tahu aku selalu ngerasa ga betah kalau ada di rumah." Yunho dapat mendengar nada sedih dari suara Changmin.

"Itu karena kamu masih belum bisa buka hati kamu buat nikmatin suasana rumah. Hyung 'kan udah bilang berkali-kali sama kamu buat coba bergabung di ruang keluarga kalau kamu pulang. Ga pernah, ya?"

Changmin terdiam, mungkin saat ini ia sedang teringat alasan-alasan yang membuatnya tidak betah berada di rumah.

Yunho sendiri mengetahui tentang kehidupan Changmin, karena Changmin sendiri yang bersedia dengan tulus berbagi cerita kepada Yunho.

Yunho tahu, sejak awal keluarga Changmin bukanlah keluarga yang berada.

Shim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul adalah pasangan muda yang tidak direstui oleh keluarga pihak suami, hingga Hangeng lebih memilih meninggalkan negara kelahiran dan keluarganya demi hidup bahagia bersama sang istri di Korea. Tapi, kehidupan mereka tidak sehangat di drama, mereka harus berjuang mencari sepiring nasi walau hanya untuk makan malam, tempat tinggal pun hanya sebuah rumah sewa kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Hingga sampai Changmin lahir, Hangeng masih tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, ia hanya seorang guru bahasa Mandarin di sebuah tempat les dengan penghasilan kecil. Heechul yang saat itu juga tidak bisa menamatkan kuliahnya di jurusan Fashion Design membuat semua karya-karyanya tidak diakui dimana pun, dan membuat Heechul berakhir hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Keadaan keluarga Changmin semakin buruk ketika Changmin berusia enam tahun. Orang tua Changmin terlilit hutang, juga mereka harus segera menyekolahkan Changmin di sekolah dasar, ditambah saat itu Heechul tengah mengandung anak keduanya, Sooyeon. Keadaan itu membuat Heechul dan Hangeng mengambil keputusan untuk menitipkan Changmin ke ayah Heechul yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di Jepang, setidaknya ayah Heechul masih bisa menghidupi dan menyekolahkan satu anak kecil disana.

Tapi, Changmin kecil tidak berpikir seperti itu. Changmin kecil merasa kalau dirinya sudah dibuang oleh orang tuanya karena mereka akan segera memiliki bayi yang akan menggantikannya. Changmin marah, ia menangis, ia tidak mau pergi. Tapi, sekencang apa pun ia berteriak di bandara saat itu, ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak mau menggubris dirinya.

Selama di Jepang, kakeknya mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Changmin kalau orang tua Changmin tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuangnya, tapi Changmin yang keras kepala tidak pernah mau mengerti keadaan orang tuanya saat itu.

Sampai usia Changmin menginjak angka 12, ia pulang ke Korea dan mendapati keadaan keluarganya sudah membaik. Di tambah sudah ada dua anak perempuan yang berlarian di rumah yang sudah bisa dikatakan layak itu, jadi ini dua adiknya yang selalu diceritakan ibunya lewat telepon. Changmin merasa sakit, ketika ia dibuang enam tahun lalu keluarganya malah hidup bahagia seperti ini. Changmin semakin marah, ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia tidak ingin melihat dua anak kecil yang tak ia kenali, ia muak dengan semuanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama sekolahnya, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang kini—

"Changmin-ah..."

Changmin menutup mata ketika Yunho menyadarkannya dari masa lalu.

"Kamu nangis?" tanya Yunho yang melihat pergerakan tangan Changmin yang tengah menyeka pipi basahnya.

"Ga apa-apa kok, hyung."

"Seriusan ga apa-apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Mm, aku ga apa-apa. Aku cuman lagi mikir, harusnya kita kawin lari aja, hyung."

Bohong, Yunho tahu Changmin tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Dari pada kita ga ketemu selama dua bulan, mending kita kawin lari aja, hyung." Changmin mencoba untuk tertawa.

Yunho mengelus perut Changmin, "Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kita jalani ini berdua." Changmin terdiam, "Dibanding memikirkan semua itu, lebih baik kita melajutkan yang tadi, hmm?"

Changmin merinding merasakan hembusan napas Yunho yang menerpa lehernya.

"Hyungh~"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mulai menggerayangin tubuh bagian bawah Changmin.

"Ahh..." Changmin merutuki suara yang lolos dari mulutnya ketika Yunho hampir menyentuh pusat gairahnya, dan itu membuatnya hampir terbangun jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menahan tangan Yunho. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ia tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

Yunho semakin tersenyum jahil mendengar lenguhan Changmin, ia semakin ingin menyentuh tubuh Changmin sampai getaran ponsel di meja nakas mengganggu kegiatannya.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati ponsel Changmin yang berbunyi, "Eomma kamu nelepon, nih." ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Changmin.

Changmin terbangun dari dada Yunho yang menjadi tempat sandarannya sedari tadi, "Eomma? Ada apa?"

'Ya! Shim Changmin!' Changmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara nyaring sang ibu. 'Bukannya aku sudah bilang mulai saat ini kau harus tinggal di rumah! ga usah pakai acara malam mingguan, sini pulang!'

"Siapa yang malam mingguan 'sih, eomma?"

'Alah.. Sekarang lagi bareng sama pacarmu itu, kan?'

Changmin dan Yunho saling menatap.

'Kalau mau direstuin, cepet pulang sini!'

Changmin memasang wajah malasnya, sepertinya mulai saat ini kalimat itu akan menjadi senjata andalan sang ibu untuk mengancam dirinya.

"Iya, iya, pulang." Changmin menutup teleponnya begitu saja kemudian menatap Yunho, "Hyung, aku pulang duluan, ya? Males ribut sama—" ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika kini ponsel Yunho yang juga berada di nakas berbunyi, Yunho melihat nama sang pemanggil, ibunya juga.

"Yeoboseo, eomma?"

'Yunho-ya, bisakah kau menjemput eomma? Sekarang eomma sedang berada di rumah teman.'

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara lembut ibunya. Ia teringat sejak seminggu yang lalu sopir pribadi ibunya sedang cuti karena anaknya sakit, "Tentu, eomma ada dimana sekarang?"

'Nanti alamatnya eomma kirim lewat pesan.'

"Baiklah, tunggu aku, ya"

'Iya, berhati-hatilah.'

"Wah~" Changmin terpana melihat hubungan anak dan ibu yang harmonis itu. Changmin mengerti, Yunho harus segera menjemput ibunya itu.

"Aku mau duluan aja, ga perlu dianter, bisa naik bus." Ucap Changmin yang sedang mencari-cari celana dalamnya yang mungkin terselip di bawah selimut.

"Ga apa-apa?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"Hmm.." dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan barang kecil itu yang ternyata tertindih oleh tubuh Yunho.

" **WE GOT MARRIED"**

Yunho menatap bengong ke arah pintu rumah yang dimaksudkan ibunya, ia bahkan mengecek pesan dari ibunya beberapa kali karena alamat rumah yang dikirim terasa familiar bagi Yunho.

Bahkan tadi Yunho sempat merasa mengalami de javu ketika ia membawa mobilnya memasuki komplek perumahan elit di Seoul ini. Tapi, itu bukan de javu, karena memang baru tadi siang ia datang ke tempat ini. Rumahnya Changmin? Ibunya berada di rumah Changmin?

"Hyung?" seseorang di belakang memanggil dirinya, "Hyung ngapain disini?" tanyanya heran. Yunho menatap anak dari pemilik rumah ini sekaligus kekasihnya yang baru sampai, "Eommaku ada disini." Yunho menunjuk pintu rumah Changmin.

"Ye?" Changmin kaget, dan buru-buru ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma!"

Tiga orang tua yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu terkesiap kaget dengan munculnya Changmin yang tiba-tiba.

"YA! Anak nakal! Tidak bisa 'kah kau pulang dengan rasa sopan santunmu?" cerca sang ibu yang masih merasakan sensasi kaget di dadanya.

"Eomma?" Panggil Yunho yang mendapati wanita kesayangannya itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Yunho-ya.. kau sudah sampai?" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Changmin terpana dengan senyum lembut wanita itu, sepertinya wanita itu memang hobi tersenyum, sama seperti anaknya.

"Kenapa eomma ada disini? Eomma dan orang tua Changmin, bagaimana mungkin? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Yunho yang masih kesulitan mencerna keadaan.

"Benar! Kalian saling mengenal?" sambar Changmin tiba-tiba.

"YA! Shim Changmin! Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

 **.**

Yunho meneguk habis air minumnya kemudian menatap sang ibu, "Eomma masih berhutang cerita kepadaku."

Jungsoo membersihkan bibirnya menggunakan serbet, mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam di kediaman mewah milik keluarga Jung. Seorang maid datang untuk merapihkan meja makan, Jungsoo sempat tersenyum kepada maid itu kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Eomma dan appa adalah sahabat baik keluarga Changmin."

Yunho menatap ibunya, "Sahabat baik?"

"Ne, eomma baru bertemu kembali dengan eommanya Changmin minggu lalu setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu."

Yunho terdiam, masih penasaran dengan asal mulanya hubungan orang tuanya dengan orang tua Changmin.

"Kau ingat minggu lalu ketika eomma memintamu mengantar ke pesta?"

"Pesta peresmian butik milik Jessica?"

"Ne, ternyata eomma Changmin salah satu desainer yang ikut andil berdirinya butik itu."

 _Flashback_

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut eomma ke dalam?" tanya Jungsoo kepada sang anak ketika mereka baru sampai di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa.

Mata Yunho menelisik masuk, ia tidak suka suasana pesta, apalagi isinya adalah orang-orang modis semua.

Ia tersenyum menatap sang ibu, "Tidak, nanti eomma telepon saja jika sudah mau pulang."

"Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah."

Yunho pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobil hitamnya.

Jungsoo memasuki ruang restoran yang sudah dipesan untuk merayakan pesta peresmian butik milik keponakkannya itu, ia tahu salah satu dari desainer yang berkumpul malam ini adalah sahabatnya.

"Eonnie.."

Jungsoo menatap seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan, sahabatnya sejak SMU, Kim Heechul. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum menahan air mata bahagia.

Setelah saling berpelukan untuk menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing, mereka duduk disana sambil menikmati hidangan Eropa yang disediakan.

"Lihat sekarang... Kau benar-benar berhasil Chullie-ah." Ujar Jungsoo setelah meneguk air putihnya.

Heechul menatap sahabatnya itu, "Aku bisa sampai ke titik ini juga berkat bantuan kalian berdua. Tanpa kalian berdua kami tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupi anak-anak kami."

Jungsoo tersenyum mengenang masa-masa itu, "Itulah gunanya persahabatan, Chullie-ah."

Heechul ikut tersenyum mengingat semua jasa-jasa pasangan Kangin dan Jungsoo, andai saja jika saat itu Jungsoo tidak datang dan membantu Heechul mencari beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, dan Kangin tidak membantu Hangeng untuk bekerja di sebuah universitas, mereka dan ketiga putra-putrinya tidak akan pernah hidup sebaik ini.

"Ah, benar.. Kangin benar-benar tidak datang?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari Kangin tak berada disana, dulu, saking cintanya Kangin terhadap istrinya, ia selalu lengket kemana pun sang istri pergi.

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk mengurus cabang perusahan di Amerika."

Heechul sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Kalian mendirikan cabang di Amerika?"

Jungsoo tersenyum, "Iya, karena ini pertama kalinya kami mendirikan perusahaan disana, Kangin menjadi sangat sibuk. Yunho juga."

"Yunho? Yang tadi itu?"

Tadi saat Heechul memerhatikan pintu masuk, ia melihat Jungsoo turun dari sebuah mobil bersama seorang lelaki muda, itu 'kah putranya?

"Benar, kau pasti sudah lupa. Yunho tidak mau ikut masuk ke pesta, mungkin karena besok ia harus bekerja jadi ia butuh beristirahat sekarang. Karena Kangin sibuk di Amerika, Yunho jadi ikut sibuk menggantikan appanya untuk memimpin perusahaan pusat disini." Jelas Jungsoo panjang diikuti anggukan mengerti dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ku pikir anak itu masih saja cengeng dan manja, ternyata Yunho sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang hebat." Kagum Heechul mengingat sifat-sifat kekanakan Yunho dimasa kecil.

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya tapi sesaat kemudian senyum itu hilang, "Aku bangga kepada Yunho yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria hebat, tapi.." Jungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tadi pagi Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit menyakiti hatiku."

Heechul menyadari perubahaan aura Jungsoo, "Ada apa dengan Yunho, eonni?" tanya Heechul pelan.

Jungsoo berpikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya 'kan bercerita masalah keluarga kepada sahabatnya sendiri?

"Tadi pagi ia mengatakan ingin menikahi kekasihnya. Tapi, selama ini Yunho tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kekasihnya sebelumnya," Jungsoo terdiam sejenak, "dan ternyata kekasih yang Yunho katakan adalah seorang namja."

"Mwo?" kaget Heechul dengan setengah berteriak.

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis mengerti reaksi Heechul yang seperti itu, "Awalnya aku berpikir, mungkin ini kesalahku karena terlalu memanjakan Yunho sejak kecil hingga membuatnya berbuat semaunya. Tapi, setelah kupikirkan lagi ini bukan karena aku memanjakannya, melainkan itu karena Yunho sendirilah yang sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya."

Heechul masih tidak percaya dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu, setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu Jungsoo malah membawakan cerita yang cukup... yeah, horror?

"Jadi, eonni merestui hubungan Yunho?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

Jungsoo terdiam tidak menjawab, tapi dapat Heechul lihat anggukan kecil kepala sahabatnya itu.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa semudah itu?"

Lagi-lagi Jungsoo menampilkan senyum khasnya, baru ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, sebuah teriakan nyaring sudah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aunty..." ternyata sang pemilik acara, Jessica Jung.

Heechul memejamkan matanya, si cerewet ini datang.

"Aunty, kenapa sendirian saja, dimana Uncle? Yunho juga? Jihye tidak ikut?" tanya perempuan manis ini membrondongi sang bibi.

"Ya! Kau ini sudah tinggal di Korea! berhenti so' Amerika begitu!" ucap Heechul menginterupsi.

 **.**

"MWO?!" Teriak Changmin sekencang yang ia bisa.

"YA! Shim Changmin, kau sudah cukup banyak berteriak hari ini. Kepalaku sakit, kau tahu!" ujar sang ibu kemudian meninggalkan anak sulungnya yang terdiam melotot di sofa ruang keluarga.

Changmin melihat kepergian Heechul kemudian mengikutinya, "Jadi, waktu hari Senin itu, waktu aku bilang aku dilamar sama Yunho, eomma sudah tahu kalau Yunho itu anaknya Jungsoo-imo?"

Heechul berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, "Ya iya, emang kenapa, sih?"

"Emang kenapa!? Sih?!" Changmin masih mengikuti Heechul dari belakang, "Eomma tidak tahu kalau aku hampir putus sama Yunho-hyung? Terus juga kenapa malam itu eomma seakan-akan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian berbalik menatap sang anak, "Dengar ya Shim Changmin, malam itu aku sendiri kaget mendengar kalau ternyata kau namja yang dimaksud yang berpacaran dengan si Yunho itu, dan saat itu kau sendiri 'kan yang menawarkan akan memutuskan dia, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Kemudian Heechul masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Tunggu eomma!" Changmin menahan daun pintu yang hampir tertutup itu, "Bagaimana dengan persyaratan konyol itu? Apa eomma akan berubah pikiran?"

Heechul terkekeh sambil kembali membuka daun pintu kamarnya, menatap sang anak dengan senyuman manis, "Berubah pikiran? Dalam mimpimu!"

 _Blam!_

Changmin menghela napasnya pasrah, tidak ada gunanya juga sih berkompromi dengan sang ibu. Ia kembali memikirkan cerita Heechul yang memberitahunya kalau Yunho adalah anak dari Jungsoo-imo dan Kangin-samchonnya, paman dan bibi yang baik hati itu. Berarti ia pernah bertemu dengan Yunho dulu?

Changmin terkesiap, jadi Yunho adalah hyung yang manja itu?!

Tiba-tiba Changmin merasakan sebuah getaran pada saku depan celananya, seseorang meneleponnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Hyung!" / 'Changmin-ah!'

-ToBeContinued-

 **a.n** : Annyeonghaseo semuanyaaa /kecup satu-satu/

belum 3 Juni, jadi ga nyampe 1 bulan kan aku menghilang wkwk

aku berterima kasih banget buat kalian yang udah bilang cerita ini unik, seru, lucu, hehe aku mah emang udah lucu dari lahir #bukan lu cun! Bukan anjer!

O iya, masalah lucu. Awalnya ketika pertama publish ff ini aku emang berniat ngasih label genre comedy, cuman setelah dipikir lagi aku jadi takut ga bisa mertahanin genre comedy itu sampai tamat. Soalnya buat nulis cerita comedy itu butuh penghayatan yang mendalam juga #apasih! Maksudnya butuh mood yang baik gitu loh. Karena sudah dipastikan mood lawak ga bakal datang setiap hari, jadi aku ngasih ff ini genre family sama romance.

Aku sih takutnya ada yang mulai berpikiran "Kok sekarang ga lucu sih"

"kok garing sih"

"aneh ah.."

"garing krenyes-krenyes deh ceritanya"

Ini genre Family sama Romance ya... So' kedepannya cerita yang katanya lucu ini bakal lebih fokus ke genre family, okew?

Mohon maklum...

Last, big hug and thanks to : **neko chan. 75470** **, l** **uvhomin,** **Minnie Chwangie** **,** **Lennie239** **,** **angelmax28. am** **,** **Raizel JungShim** **,** **chwangmeannie** **.**

Makasih sudah setia baca dan review cerita absurd ini, berkat kalian juga aku masih teringat buat lanjutin cerita ini wkwk

Bye /peluk satu-satu/


End file.
